1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magazine and book racks and more particularly to knockdown magazine and book rack kits.
2. Background Art
Free standing magazine and book racks having shelves for supporting magazines and books on one or two sides have been known. These free standing magazine and book racks are typically shipped fully assembled or in complete knockdown form, i.e., having many separate parts that are shipped in a carton and that must be assembled at a destination point. The full assembled free standing magazine and book racks are typically fully assembled at a manufacturing plant or point of origin and shipped fully assembly to a destination point. Knockdown magazine and book racks typically require substantial assembly, and are often difficult or too time consuming for average or unskilled buyers to assemble, especially in light of the numerous parts packaged in a knockdown magazine and book rack shipping carton and the complexity of assembly of all these parts.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a knockdown magazine and book rack kit having at least one portion thereof prefabricated, in order to simplify and save assembly time. The knockdown magazine and book rack kit should also minimize packaging size and shipping costs.
The knockdown magazine and book rack kit should be capable of being manufactured, shipped and assembled in a quick, convenient, and efficient manner, and require a minimum of tools to assemble. Magazines and books should be capable of being displayed and distinguished one from the other and being accessed, removed, and stored quickly, and easily.
The knockdown magazine and book rack kit should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction, and should be capable of being manufactured, shipped, and assembled as a two sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit, having two prefabricated magazine and book racks, or as a single sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit, having one prefabricated magazine and book rack. Optional rear shelving should also be included for at least one embodiment of a single sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit, having the one prefabricated magazine and book rack.
The knockdown magazine and book rack kit should be capable of being shipped as a two sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit having two prefabricated rack sections that nest and interleave one with the other for quick, easy, and efficient packaging and shipment, which ensures that a shipping container containing parts for a two-sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit, having two prefabricated magazine and book racks, is approximately the same size as a shipping container for a single-sided knockdown magazine and book rack kit, having one prefabricated magazine and book rack.